tales_and_rwby_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Dinoia
Alexei Dinoia (アレクセイ・ディノイア, Arekusei Dinoia; literally meaning "Alexei Denoia"), is both a fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of Vesperia of the Tales of series. He is the commandant (the highest-ranking officer) of the Imperial Knights and represents his country's government. His personal brigade is known officially as the Royal Guard. However, he is secretly maneuvering events throughout the story to his own ends. He was in fact behind most of the events. He desires control of the Imperial Throne and world domination; however, his actions accidentally bring about a threat to the entire world. Alexei is mortally wounded by Yuri after releasing the Adephagos (an apocalypse-like force) at Zaude, before death he reflects that perhaps he "was the greatest fool of all" before he is crushed by the malfunctioning blasita. ".''" :—Alexei Dinoia. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor (ToV): D.C. Douglas (English), Jurota Kosugi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (ToV:TFS): Jason Douglas (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 42 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style As expected from the Commandant of the Imperial Knights, Alexei is shown to be a formidable combatant and can be considered as one of the most hardest bosses in the game. He has an array of powerful melee attacks, such as six known moves like: Ill Wind, Apocalypse Toll (時練爆鐘, Jiren Bakushou; literally meaning "Time Practice Bomb Bell"), Guardian Frost, Radiant Dragon, Grave Worm (破邪地竜陣, Haja Chiryuujin; literally meaning "Exorcism Earth Dragon Formation"), and Raging Ice Fang. Alexei is also known to have very dangerous spells like Tidal Wave and Holy Rain. Alexei's most devastating attack is his mystic arte, Brilliant Cataclysm. Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Imperial Knights During the previous Emperor's reign, Alexei entered and won a tournament. As a result, he was accepted into the Imperial Knights as reward. As Alexei climbed in ranks, he became well-known and revered for his ideals, gaining the respect and support of many of his fellow knights, including Schwann Oltorain, as well as the townspeople. In his spare time, he researched vigorously for ways he could achieve his goals, and at some point, discovered the true nature of the blastia, as well as the nature of the imperial family, and sought a way to use the information to help with his dream. However, as time passed, Alexei grew more and more weary with the injustices of the world, and he became more obsessed with changing things. Eventually, he began to believe that the only way to change things was to purge the world of its "scum", and decided that the only way to do so was to unleash calamity into the world. As he made his plans, he gained followers and continued his research. He also began to experiment with blastia, one such experiment being the usage of blastia to support the life of those who would otherwise be dead. During the Great War, Alexei would fit fallen soldiers with blastia to replace their heart, and if successful, he would use the individuals to do his bidding. The two most notable successful subjects were Yeager and Schwann. The latter would eventually turn on Alexei and bring about his downfall. By the time of the events of the story, Alexei had become Commandant of the Imperial Knights and was prepared to execute his plans, with Khroma being his only fully informed confidant. His ambition took him to betraying the Knights and the government, but due to his promises of a changed world, he had recruited many knights to his cause without them knowing the true nature of his plans. Synopsis ''Tales of Vesperia Enduring Shrine of Zaude At Zaude, the party finds Alexei in the deepest level, trying to figure out the formula to make it work. Alexei attempts to retreat to the top of the structure, but the party finally attacks and confronts him. Alexei is defeated, but while fighting the group, he is still analyzing Zaude. Alexei tries to activate it, only to be stopped by Yuri Lowell. Everyone then witnesses the Adephagos' arrival and death of Alexei, who was injured by Yuri and ultimately crushed by the core of Zaude. The shrine of Zaude is not a weapon like Alexei thought. Rather, it is a barrier the ancients used to seal away the Adepaghos, since they were not able to destroy it. Flynn Scifo claimed Alexei's position after his death. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Alexei Dinoia ''Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters